I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an automatically positioning nail driver which includes means for centering the driver over the center of the nail and a further means selectively interchangable and operable in combination with a striking nail driver to adjust the stroke of the nail driver and thus the depth to which the nail is driven into a wood or like material workpiece.
There is a need for precise setting of nails before their being driven into a workpiece surface. Such a device is important in making small sized furniture, toys, or other like wooden articles. It is also important that the depth to which the nail is driven in each case be uniform. This is particularly desirable when the nail driving is done for "string art" and "wire art" applications which are currently in vogue. The aesthetic effect of string art pieces is largely dependent on this uniform depth condition.
Problems have been encountered in prior art nail set devices in that they are not readily adjustable to control the depth to which the nail is driven to conform with the particular job being done.
Prior art devices known generally include relatively complicated mechanisms and are not readily movable and held in position on the workpiece to enable the accurate positioning and striking required.
II. Summary of the Invention
The present invention provides an exceedingly simplified and efficient nail driver apparatus with which the operator is enabled by a simple interchange of a sleeve element to alter the depth of the distance to which the nail is to be driven so that absolute uniformity is assured for all nails.